Margaret Fairley
Margaret Adele Fairley (1885-1968) was a Canadian poet, prose writer, educator, and political activist. Life Fairley was born Margaret Adele Keeling in Bradford, Yorkshire, England, into a well-to-do family. Her father was an Anglican priest and headmaaster of the local grammar school.Kimmel, 34. She entered St. Hilda's College at the University of Oxford in 1904, at a time when the university did not grant degrees to women, and finished with a "first" in English. After spending a year as a teacher in training in East London (1907-1908), she returned to Oxford and became a tutor in English at St. Hilda's.Kimmel, 35. In 1912 she was granted a B.A. by the University of Alberta (UofA) in Edmonton, Canada, and appointed its dean of women. There she met Barker Fairley, a fellow Yorkshireman and professor of modern languages at the UofA, whom she married in 1913, resigning as dean after the birth of her 1st child. The Fairleys moved to Toronto in 1915. She moved in the same intellectual circles as historian Stanley Ryerson and poet Dorothy Livesay. In 1949, while attending the Cultural and Scientific Conference for World Peace at the Waldorf-Astoria Hotel in New York City, she was deported from the United States. She lived most of her life, and died, in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Writing Her earliest book was an edition of the poetry of Samuel Taylor Coleridge (Coleridge Poems, 1794-1807), published in 1910. It includes a 49-page biographical essay introducing Coleridge "as a Poet of Nature and Romance." She was editor of New Frontiers, a journal published by the Labour-Progressive Party of Canada, and 2 other books. Recognition On June 23, 1972, the City of Toronto named a park after her at the corner of Brunswick Avenue and Ulster Street. The City provided a plaque with her name on a granite boulder. A bit later, family and friends raised the money to erect a bronze bust. Some of her manuscripts are in the collection of the Thomas Fisher Rare Book Library, University of Toronto. Publications Edited * Samuel Taylor Coleridge. Poems of Nature and Romance, 1794-1807. Oxford: Clarendon Press, 1910.Search results=Margaret+Fairley+Coleridge, Abe Books Inc., Web, Jun. 3, 2012. *''The Spirit of Canadian Democracy: A collection of Canadian writings from the beginnings to the present day''. Toronto: Progress, 1945. *William Lyon Mackenzie, Selected Writings, 1824-1837. Toronto: Oxford University Press, 1960. * New Frontiers magazine. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Margaret Fairley, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Aug. 4, 2014. See also * List of Canadian poets References *David Kimmel, " The Spirit of Canadian Democracy: Margaret Fairley and the Communist cultural worker's responsibility to the people," Left History. York University. Web, Apr. 6, 2017. Notes External links ;Poems *"The Poetry of Robert Service" ;Books 8Margaret A. Fairley at Amazon.com ;About *The People vs. Barker and Margaret Fairley, University of Toronto Bulletin. *"The Spirit of Canadian Democracy: Margaret Fairley and the Communist cultural worker's responsibility to the people" (.PDF) Category:Canadian communists Category:1885 births Category:1968 deaths Category:Canadian historians Category:Canadian poets Category:People from Bradford Category:People from Toronto Category:University of Alberta alumni Category:Canadian women writers Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets